SMP (Towny)
Introduction The towny server was the original server in lockedcraft, and is the center of the network, and website. Donator ranks purchased on towny will show up on the lockedcraft website. Enjoy building on protected plots without griefing! Make a town, join a nation, or participate in an event, towny has something for almost everyone! Rules Main article SMP rules SMP a particularly safe server; griefing, looting, and raiding are illegal (punishable by jail time) and scamming players is illegal. This makes the SMP experience more about building towns/houses, and less about protecting them. If property gets griefed, a raid happens, or a player is scammed, they can make a modreq to staff, and everything will be resolved. Basic SMP commands Main article SMP commands There are many commands on SMP, but for this article, only the vital non-donator commands will be covered. To start with, teleportation (tpa, tpahere, tp, etc) are restricted to donators. Members and regulars are not able to use to use these. Non-donators have access to /sethome and /home (sethome sets a personal warp and home goes to that personal warp), /warp and /masterwarp (goes to a warp made by server staff or a high), (donator), /modreq (contacts staff about an issue to be resolved), /auc (auction command) and /ch (primary chat command). There are many more commands, but only the vital ones are covered here. Please see the main article for more information Primary SMP plugins Main article SMP plugins The SMP server is economy based, and the plugins stem around that. Very basic information about vital plugins is located below. Towny Main article Towny Probably the single most important plugin on SMP, and the core of the server, Towny is land management. All players have the ability to either a: Join a town, b: Make a town, and c: (if you own a town) join a nation. It takes $20000 to start a town, $500 to claim a 14x14 plot for your town, and joining a nation is free. For a more specific tutorial about towny, visit the main article. Lockette Main article Lockette Adding on to the peaceful rules of SMP another protection is the lockette plugin. This allows any player to make private containers that only they (or anyone else they add to it) can open. Lockette works by putting Private signs on containers. Users can be added to the whitelist of a container with the command /lockette. Moderators are able to open all containers Auction Main article Auction Like many servers on the network, SMP has an auction plugin that allows players to sell items. The primary command is /auc, and all players online can bid on it. The plugin shows the name of the item, so items named with an anvil will show the modified name. Moderators have the ability to stop any running auction, so be careful what you name it: it must be appropriate. Donator Ranks Main article SMP Donator Ranks Many ranks are avalable on the SMP server for real life money. They give serious perks for donators including gamemode and reparing items. Creative mode has a plugin called Limited Creative. This means that players who have donated for creative mode are unable to drop items. For more information about donator ranks for the smp server, go to the main article. All ranks are listed below. Member Regular Supporter VIP King God Elite Executive GameMaster Sponsor Staff Members Main article Server Staff On SMP, server staff have many permissions. Information about staff perms is on the main article. Staff ranks are: Helper Moderator Administrator Head Administrator Owner Category:Documentation Category:Outdated